Emotions
by RainyInsaneStarrySuperstar
Summary: When Raven's emotions begin to go haywire around Robin, a love forms. But when things get too deep for everyone, what'll happen in the end? RaeRob and more. Review!


**New story from R-I-S-S! Yeah! Woot! Woot! First story ever! Yeah! Woot! Woot! Hope ya like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

Raven was meditating in her room when she heard "Titans trouble". Sighing she got up and raced into the living room just as Robin said "Titans Go"

Cinderblock was crushing the vaults door in the bank. Starfire started shooting green bolts at him while Cyborg rushed at him with his canon. The others were waiting for their opportunity.

'_What could he possibly want with money?'_ Raven thought. '_He must be working for someone. Most likely Slade.'_

As Cinderblock threw Cyborg aside Robin and Beast Boy rushed at him from opposite sides. Beast Boy was a rhino. Cinderblock did the smart thing and took a few steps back. Robin and BB collided. Starfire rushed to Robins side.

Raven used her powers and took the nearest light pole and wrapped it around Cinderblock. The others quickly got up and knocked him out before he could break the pole. As the police arrived the Titans left the scene answering as few questions as possible.

When they arrived at the tower, Starfire immediately wanted to make Happiness pudding for their victory.

"Starfire how about we just go out for some pizza? Please?" B.B. asked. '_For our sakes I hope she says yes.'_ BB thought.

Cyborg, always the quick thinker, added "We could even get some mustard to go on your pizza."

"Oh joyous day, that is a wonderful idea" Starfire said happily.

Raven got up quickly hoping to escape to her room before they invited her. No such luck. Wonder boy caught her sneaking off.

"Hey Raven, come with us. We won't bite. Besides we need some bonding time. All you seem to do lately is meditate and hide in your room. We never see you anymore, except when there is danger." Robin stated.

'_Damn, did I just say we needed bonding time? Where the hell did that come from? Oh god she is so gunna kill me.' _Robin thought.

'_What the hell is he talking about? Bonding time? And they do see me. I'm here right now. Better go along to make sure they don't get in trouble' _Raven thought.

"Fine I will go. As long as B.B. and Cyborg do not fight over tofu and meat." Raven said.

"Awww, Rae your no fun." B.B. whined.

"Grrr. Beast Boy how many times must I tell you not to call me Rae?" Raven growled at him.

"S...s... sorry Raven." B.B. stuttered.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" Cyborg hollered.

The rest of the Titans stared at him strangely. Starfire looked like she understood what he was talking about. Shaking her head, Raven flew off to the pizza parlor. The others followed soon after.

When they arrived Starfire hurriedly sat by Cyborg (hint hint). B.B. sat next to Star and Raven and Robin sat down together. Their hands accidentally touched. Raven blushed and quickly put up her hood. Robin thought nothing of it.

'_What was that strange feeling I had? All he did was brush my hand and I felt all warm inside. Could I possibly like him?'_ Raven looked horrified at this thought. Starfire, seeing it, said "Raven are you feeling ill?"

"No, I just remembered I have to meditate." Raven rushed back to the Titans Tower.

'_Perhaps Friend Raven is in need of some girl talk. I will try when we return home' _Starfire thought happily.

Back at the tower Raven was inside her mirror. Surrounding her were Intelligence, Happiness, Braveness, Timidness, and two new emotions.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR LOVE AND LUST" Raven screamed. This was so unlike her but she was shocked. And suitably so.

"Yes, I am Love and this is my sister Lust. You felt me earlier when you and Robin touched. You admire him greatly and that is turning into lust, which will lead to love." Love stated.

"You should go for him." Braveness said.

"Oh no, don't do that. What if he rejects you?" Timid said.

"Oh, this is wonderful. Imagine all the fun you could have with Robin. You should try and be nicer to him." Happiness gloated.

"Yeah, you could get real close to him." Lust leeringly said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do not listen to Lust. That would be the best way to lose him. You should act normal and make him like you for who you are. Let him get closer to you." Intelligence said.

"This is a waste of my time. I am leaving" Raven stated in her usual monotone voice.

"Remember do not ignore us, we will not be ignored" Love said.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Raven woke up at her usual time and went into the kitchen to make some herbal tea. As she walked in she heard

"Dammit B.B. no tofu. We are having sausage and eggs. Not your fake food."

"Come on, it's not that bad." B.B. whined.

Raven chose to ignore them after this. She got a cup out of the cupboard and poured some of her herbal tea. She sat down and Starfire came buzzing in crowing happily.

"Friend Raven we must have some girl talk." Starfire said excitedly.

"Later Star, I have to meditate soon." Raven said monotone.

Just then Robin walked in. Raven started to feel a little woozy. All of the sudden she said, "Oh Robin, may I see you in your bedroom? We have some important things to discuss."

Robin looked slightly confused but said, "Sure Raven."

As soon as they got into the bedroom Raven took off her cloak. Robin looked a little embarrassed.

"Uhh, Raven what are you doing?" Boy Wonder stuttered.

"Oh, isn't it a little hot in here Robin? Why don't you take of your shirt" Raven cooed.

Robin was getting real nervous and didn't understand why Raven was acting this way. '

'_What is she thinking?'_ He thought nervously.

Raven came up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. '_What the hell?'_ Robin jerked back.

"Raven, what are you thinking? We can't do this. What's wrong with you?" Robin questioned.

"Awww, come one Robby. You know you want some of this" Raven started to come a lot closer.

Robin, after hearing this, took off running for the other titans. "Titans trouble" He yelled as he came bolting out of the hallway.

"What's wrong Robin" Cyborg said worriedly. '_Robin only looks this upset when Slade is planning something disastrous.'_ Cyborg thought.

"Raven" He panted.

"Oh, no. What has happened to dear Friend Raven? Is she sick? Or hurt?" Starfire said tearfully.

"Worse" He gasped as he saw her coming down the hall. He quickly hid behind Cyborg.

"Oh Robby, where are you hiding? Don't you wanna have a little fun?" Raven said in a sing-song voice.

"AHHH! The world is coming to an end. Raven has gone over the edge. AHHH!" Beast Boy said screaming.

"Friend Raven, are you ill?" Star asked.

"Of course not. I am just so happy to be near Robin. Do you know where he went?" Raven asked seriously.

"Oh, ok. He is right behind Cyborg." Star said innocently.

"NOOO. Star how could you?" Robin screeched.

Raven started to chase Robin around the room. All of the sudden she collapsed. Star gasped and quickly rushed over to see what was wrong.

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes. '_What happened? I feel like I was hit on the head with a hammer.'_ She looked around and noticed she was on the couch and her friends were surrounding her. Although Robin was halfway hiding behind Cyborg. '_What's going on with him? When did he become such a wimp?'_

"Uhh, guys? What happened?" Raven said slowly.

"You mean you don't remember?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"If I did would I ask you what happened?" Raven said sarcastically.

Robin flushed with embarrassment. '_I can't believe she doesn't remember. Was she under some sort of mind control?'_ Raven started to have images of what happened. She blushed when she realized she had kissed Robin.

"I have to go meditate" Raven said, quickly leaving to go to her room. '_Maybe I should have listened to Love.'_

When she got to her room she went inside her mind. Love and Lust were waiting for her.

"I knew you would show up." Love said matter of factly.

"Hee hee. Wasn't that kiss wonderful?" Lust said dreamily.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. NOW HE PROBABLY HATES MY GUTS." Raven screamed.

"Now, now Raven. Calm down. He probably thinks you were under mind control. Besides we know he didn't hate the kiss. He was just shocked. You have as much a chance now as you did before, if not more." Intelligence said appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" Timid said appearing beside Love.

"Positive. You must let him come closer, Raven. Get to know him. Tell him what happened." Love said.

"No. Do not ever do that again. I will not admit to Robin that I like him. So leave me alone" And with that Raven left.

Lust turned to Love and said "Your turn sister."

* * *

Robin kept his distance from Raven when she came out of her room. '_God, they really screwed this up for me'_ Raven thought miserably.

"Robin, may I have a word with you" Raven said.

"Sure, Raven" Wonder Boy said nervously. '_I hope she doesn't come on to me again. Although that wouldn't be such a bad thing. WHAT THE HELL? What am I thinking? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts'_

"Robin, about what happened; those were just some emotions that took over. It had absolutely nothing to do with you. It won't happen again" Raven stated.

"Sure, Raven, no problem. I understand." Robin said. '_What? She doesn't like me? Oh man. What kind of emotions took over?' _Robin wondered.

Raven started to feel giddy. She took Robins hand and said "Lets go to the movies."

"Umm, Raven? Are you sure" Robin started to look confused.

"Come on, please? Please? We can watch whatever you want." Raven begged.

"Okay." Robin hesitated. "Lets go"

Raven took Robins hand and started to fly to the theaters. When they arrived they choose V for Vendetta.

Raven turned to Robin and said, "Robin, hey Robin"

"What do you need Raven?" Robin whispered back.

Just as he turned to face her she leaned forward and kissed him smack on the lips. It wasn't like last time. This time it was short and sweet. Robin looked at her stunned. He raised his hand to his lips. They felt warm from the kiss.

When the movie got over and they arrived back at the tower Robin said "Raven what was that kiss about?"

Before she could answer Slade showed up on the screen.

"Robin, getting close to Raven are you? That's not a smart move" Slade started to laugh mechanically. "She will be your downfall."

And with that he disappeared off the screen. Raven and Robin just stared at it not knowing what to think. Ravens eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Robin was by her side in an instant. He picked her up and laid her gently on the couch. Raven opened one eye slowly only to see Robins masked eyes right above her. She gave a little scream and the microwave melted.

"Raven, calm down. It's just me Robin." He said quickly before anything else was melted or blown up.

"What am I doing on the couch?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"I put you there after you fainted. Don't you remember?" Robin asked. '_Not again. I hope her emotion didn't take over. I knew it was too good to be true.'_ Robin thought sadly.

Once again the memories came back. She blushed as she saw the one where she and Robin kissed. '_Great, just great. They are trying to ruin my life'_ Raven thought in despair.

"Goodnight, Robin" And with that she took off for her room. Robin shook his head and went to his room to ponder what had happened this evening. Especially about what Slade had said.

The next morning Robin walked into the kitchen to find B.B. and Cyborg talking to a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was short but had a nice curvy body.

"Guys who is this?" Robin asked curiously.

"This is Channel. She has some powers and wants to join. I think we should let her." B.B. said while looking at Channel with puppy love eyes.

"What kind?" Robin asked.

"I can read people minds. I have super human strength, and I can create fireballs." Boo said.

"Cool, you can join. Here is your communicator. Practice with B.B. and Cyborg." Robin said.

B.B., Cyborg and Boo went off to the practice arena.

"Friend Robin, Friend Beast Boy seems quite taken with Friend Boo." Star said excitedly.

"Maybe they will do the ritual getting together and hanging out."

"Sure, Starfire. Whatever you say." Robin agreed.

"I must go and have girl talk with Friend Raven" Star rushed to Ravens door and knocked.

"What do you want?" Ravens slightly annoyed voice came through.

"Friend Raven can we have some girl talk?" Star said.

"Fine. You may enter." Raven responded.

"Friend Raven, why were you acting like that around Friend Robin? I want to do that around my love Cyborg. Does that mean you like Friend Robin?" Starfire said quickly.

"Star, one of my emotions took over. But yes I do believe I like Robin. But he must not find out. You tell anyone and I will kill you" Raven threateningly said.

"Y..yes Friend Raven." Star said fearfully.

Star left feeling the weight of the secret on her shoulders. She knew she had to tell someone but couldn't figure out who. '_Friend Raven will kill me if I tell but I cannot help it. Who shall I tell'_ Starfire thought about this for a long time.

"I've got it" She said excitedly out loud with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

**Long chapter. Most chapters will be very long. This was short to compared what is comin' next. Please remember to review!**


End file.
